Schools Not For WWE
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Love, Drama and Betrayal? Sounds like High School. Maybe Lemon if I like.


**Author's Note - This is just a little story that I thought of while trying to sleep .. And I hate the feeling when you need to do something even if your extremly tired. Also ignore the whole Matt/Lita/Edge thing, also the pregnacy and Kane! Or any other drama ;P**

**Summary: Love, Drama and betrayal? Sounds like highschool. Maybe Lemon, if I feel like.**

**Rating - M and T, mostly T**

**Copyright - I own nothing at all. They belong to there rightful owner.**

**Enjoy ..**

"Why do I have to be here? I already graduated!"

"Lita. We all did."

"Shut up, John!"

"Make me!" He leaned in.

Lita glared. She sweared to god if she was alone with him she'll whip off that smirk, but not in a good way.

"Your a real asshole. You know that!" She leaned in. "Are you wearing cologne?"

"..."

Lita rolled her eyes and sat on a nearby desk. While John departed from Lita.

Immediatly smiling when Phil walked through the door. Lately, she's been feeling like a little lovestruct school girl whenever she's around him. Not that she was falling for him. She just felt alive when she's with him. Well maybe she just felt a little attracted to him. It's not like she was madly in love with him, right?

She didn't really blame herself for crushing on him, he was handsome after all. He had beutiful brown eyes that stared at her when they talk, a body that all girls would go after. _'Wow! I'm falling for him?'_ she tilted her head and wondered what it'll be like to be with him.

What was she thinking he'll never think of her more then a friend. They been friends for a long time and always will be. 'So, this is what it feels like to have your hope crushed.' she smirked. She wasn't really considored a girl who gets depressed of these things.

"Smirking to herself? Something's up!" Lilian gasped. Lita and her wern't really expected to be friends. But when they caught up with each other at the hotel bar they found out they had alot in common. "Dont worry. I'm sure she's just thinking" Stephanie replied, applying makeup.

"I don't know. She had weird expressions."

"It's fine, we'll just ask." Stephanie winked at herself in her tiny makeup mirror, shutting it and walked towards Lita. Lilian immediatly following, not wanting to be left behind with Kelly who was busy flirting with Randy.

"Hey Lita! Lili-" getting elbowed by Lilian behind "I mean I, was wondering are you okay?" Turning around to glare at Lilian. "Im fine. Why?" Lita stared blankly at Stephanie. "Well you had strange emotions. So I got worried." Planting herself on a desk. "Oh uh..that! I was just..um thinking about how it would be like to date John."

"What about John?" Christian smiled when Lita didn't do anything when he hugged her from behind. He had admitted that he had feelings from the red head, due to a little game of truth or dare. That was hosted by the younger Hardy.

He could recall that day, alot of confessions were told that day. And that was the day he got to have his first kiss with Lita. It was just a mere second, but it was special to him.

"She was just wondering how it would be like to date John, no biggie." Lilian smiled, playing with Stephanie's hair from the side

"It was only a joke." Lita sighed. sliding off the desk to get outta Christian's grasp.

She only sighed when Christian came around and held her again, except slightly tighter. Blushing a little when he snuggled against her neck. "Apparently, you guys look cute together. You should date!" Dawn chimned in. "True. You two should, it's cute." Phil passed by to get to Jeff.

"Great! Even Phil thinks I'll look cute with Christian." She mumbled under her breathe.

"You say something?" Christian asked, nibbling on her ear.

"Uh, no...And why are you nibbling on my ear?" She yelped when he bit down slightly hard.

"Because, this is the longest you let me held you." Christian sighed when she pulled away. "Why do all good things end?"

Lita couldn't help but giggle at the cute pouty face he was making. Did she feel bad? Nah, but she decided to return the hug. She felt loved when she was in his arms. "Lita. You okay?" Stephanie asked, texting on her cell. "I'm perfectly fine. Is it bad to return a hug?" She turned, still in Christian's grasp. Not that she minded, she was use to it.

Everyone's coneversation was cut off when they heard a slap on the main desk. And of course it had to be Vince's assistant, Eve. "Everyone, Shut up! And stop hugging." She pointed at Lita and Christian with a short glare.

Soon after that comment, he let go. Lita felt a cold air on her back where his warmness use to be. It's not like she missed it, well maybe a little. Come to think of it she hadn't had a realationship in along time. Maybe she'll give Christian a chance.

"Lita. Would you like to...go somewhere after?" He whispered.

"I'd like that," she gave a small smile.

"Come on! .. Wait? Did you say yes?"

"Yes. Where are you taking me?"

"I didn't excpect for you to say yes .. I don't know." Christian nervously smiled.

"So I guess we'll just cruise around until we find something?"

"Okay, that's all. Thank you," Eve left shortly.

"I suppose we could." Christian felt bad for not thinking of what to do. After all he expected the red head to turn him down.

Lita only smirked when she saw the Canadian's face. She admit it was cute when he had a sour look on his face. 'probally thinking.' Lita looked into his eyes.

"So, You and Christian goin' somewhere?" Dawn smirked, playing with a strand of her hair.

The red head only nodded and giggled when she saw Trish glared at her. Lita admit that Trish and her were not that friendly. Ever since the whole Randy scene .. Things weren't that great. But she didn't care. She had a date. Which rarely happens to her, not that she was unappealing. She just didn't want to settle down yet. Or more important, get her heart broken.

Not that she expected Christian to break her heart. It's not like they were gonna be girlfriend and boyfriend. It was just one little date, it's not like she was gonna fall in love with him. Even if she did, Christian would never hurt her. Right?

"Mind if I tag along?" Trish smirked. She knew Christian would never say no to her.

"Um, well I sorta wanted to be alo- .. Sure."

'Another way to get what she wants. Flash 'em' Lita sighed.

"See you later Christian .. Lita," she glared at Lita.

"If Trish is coming .. I don-"

"I'll tag along." Randy sighed. Walking towards the red head. "You can take Lita and i'll take .. Trish," he shuddered at the name.

"Randy you dont have-"

The said superstar grabbed both her shoulders and leaned in. "You owe me," he whispered.

This position was so akward she could hear the fangirls screaming. 'Screaming?'

"Is it me. Or do I hear screaming?" Lita tilted her head.

"Don't worry. I hear it to," he whispered.

"Mind getting off me now?"

"Hmm? No. I feel comfortable," leaning on her shoulders.

Lita only gave him the elbow. She hated being leaned on. Almost as worst as hugging. Not that she minded being hugged. She just hated giving one, it felt weird. Well it didn't matter now. She was more concerned about the fangirlish scream.

Eventually Lita pushed Randy off. She was more intrested in the screams, she didn't even notice Trish flirting with her date.

She knew exacly what was gonna happen when Aj and Vince walked in, they were doing a new segment. She knew this was gonna be totally out of control and perveted! Aj would do all the stupid and random shit. While Vince does the perverted things.

"Good news. Your all chosen to do a new segment!" Aj smiled, Vince just smirked.

**Hmm good? Well for a start :/ This is just to get it off my chest .. don't know if I wanna continue : But, I will if I get ideas! :D **


End file.
